The providing image and voice signals on the internet as digital information has increased. Because this digital information can be easily reproduced, the embedding proprietary information and accounting information in the digital information is studied. The operation for such embedding of information is referred to as information embedding, information hiding, or watermarking.
A triangular mesh model is a three-dimensional-structure frequently used to transfer 3D data on the internet. Recently, 3D data can be displayed by browsers of various companies and therefore, it is estimated that this type of utilization of 3D data will increase. At the same time, it becomes an issue how to attach proprietary information and other accessory pieces of information (e.g. preparation date, preparer, and version) to the 3D data when distributing the 3D data.
Preparation of 3D data frequently requires the investment of a lot of time money and an aesthetic sensibility similar to that needed for photos and pictures. In the case of this type of data, the following copyright information is embedded in a 3D data file as a text comment.